That's Just desperate, Felix!
by VixterHellcat16
Summary: After re-writing my own version based on Felix's feelings for Bella, writing a script and a setting I finished this parody/lyric re-write


**Plz, sit back, Relax, enjoy and then Reveiw!;)**

(Using tune from Baby by Justin Beiber)

Key:

[walking] = stage directions

_**(lol)**_ = lyric explanation

gfbnn = script or Narrative text

_**hjjjkk **_= lyric text

Setting:

After winking at Bella, Felix pauses... It was now or never and so in front of the astounded eyes of The Cullens, his colleagues, Bree and Bella he bursts into song and this, Ladies and Gents, is what he sang...

**Bella's song:**

_**Ohhh-ohhh-ohh-ohh-oh x3**_

_**I know I love you,**_

_**I know I care,**_

_**Just shout at Edward,**_

_**And I'll be there,**_

_**I want your blood,**_

_**But I'll give you my heart,**_

_**And you would always, always, always be my mate, (as in two Vamps forming a romantic partnership)**_

_**Are you and he an Item:**_

_**Then you keep sayin'**_

_**"Why, we're not even friends?" (Bella and Felix that is)**_

_**What are you saying:**_

_**So you're engaged!**_

_**Don't look in my eyes,**_

_**You're my first love,**_

_**And you broke my heart for the first time!**_

_**Now I just say:**_

_**Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**Hoped you'd always be mine, mine.**_

_**Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**Hoped you'd always be mine, mine**_

_**Oh, for you I would do whatever,**_

_**I just can't believe you two are together, (Bella and Edward)**_

_**I'm gonna play cool,**_

_**Hope he's losing you, (i.e. Felix is hoping Bella will fall in love with him and leave Edward)**_

_**I'll**_ _**kill Eddie C,**_

_**And**_ _**then melt his ring,**_

_**Then rip him to pieces,**_

_**So they can't fix him, (the Cullens)**_

_**Then I'll burn him,**_

'_**Til his ashes have stopped screamin',**_

_**I'll burn him,**_

_**Down, Down, Down,**_

_**And then, once he's out the way,**_

_**Bella, you can come around,**_

_**Then I just say:**_

**Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**

**My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh,**

**My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**

**Hoped you'd always be mine, mine,**

**Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**

**My Bella, Bella, Bella,** _**ohhh,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**Hoped you'd always be mine, mine,**_

_**Volturi! (Instead of Luda, an abbreviation of Ludicrous)**_

_**Now I'm 13, (x 10)**_

_**I've fallen in love,**_

_**There's nothing that compares to my Bella**_,

_**But Edward came between us,**_

**Now** _**my fantasies are obstruct!**_

_**Back then I went crazy,**_

_**I smashed him into the floor, (referring to New moon Fight scene)**_

_**He was no match for me,**_

_**I beat him up,**_

_**I heard her heart pound,**_

_**And skip a beat, **_

_**When I threw him to my feet,**_

_**And smash him into the stairs,**_

_**OWWW,**_

_**I thought it was for me, (Bella's changes in heart rate)**_

_**But turned out it was for he,**_

_**She's made me go crazy,**_

'_**cos she is so amusing,**_

_**And now I'm winking,**_

_**But now I'm just getting desperate,**_

_**Now I'm just sayin':**_

_**Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**Hoped you'd always be mine, mine.**_

_**Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, ohhh,**_

_**My Bella, Bella, Bella, nooo,**_

_**Hoped you'd always be mine, mine.**_

[Guard Exit with obvious humiliation towards their colleague's sudden outburst into song, Demetri hangs back contemplating with good nature, to wait for his seemingly deranged BFF, or slink off with the rest and dodge humiliation, Jane whispers something to him before departing quickly leaving Demetri to wait in the shadows for Felix]

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,**_

_**Yeah, Yeah, Yeah,**_

_**x3**_

_**Now I gotta go, go, go,**_

_**I gotta go.**_

Felix: [eagerly hopeful] So Bella d'ya think we could make it work?

Bella: [blushing] errr, thanks, Felix, but no thanks**.**

[The Cullens and Bella beat a Hasty retreat, Emmett snickers as he leaves]

Felix: [Dejectedly sighs]

Bree: At least you tried, bro, and the song was good.

Felix: Thanks kiddo, but love & life's a cruel thing, and Cupids gonna get a punch for this one!

Bree: [sarcastically] tell me about it.

Demetri: I apologize for Interrupting; however we really must catch up with the others... [Whispers] and Jane say to dispose of... [Gestures toward Bree]

Felix: [sighs heavily, then answers Demetri] okay... [Speaks apologetically to Bree] sorry orders are orders...

[Metallic ripping sounds and Bree screeching]

Demetri: c'mon, let's go

Felix: [nods once]

[Demetri + Felix exit, Felix hangs his head and drags his feet, feeling very sorry for himself... Demetri throws his arm around Felix's shoulders in an attempt to comfort his friend]

By Vixter-twihard

**Author's note: Hope you enjoyed, but I won't know until you give me Reveiws. REVEIWS... Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!XXX:);):D**


End file.
